cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Grenadier squad
Basic CNCTW_Grenadier_Squad_Upgrade.jpg Upgraded with composite armour CNCKW_Grenadier_Squad_Upgrade.jpg Upgraded with Tiberium field suits |faction = GDI ZOCOM Steel Talons |role = Assault Infantry |useguns = Grenades |usearmor = Combat armor |tier = 2 |hp = 312 per squad member |armortype = *Light (25% Cannon, 25% Rocket, 75% Grenade, 100% Gun, 100% Sniper) *Light (12% Cannon, 12% Rocket, 40% Grenade, 50% Gun, 100% Sniper) (upgrade) |cost = $800 |time = 0:08 |produced = Barracks |req = Command Post |hotkey = F4 |squadsize = 4 |groundattack = *60 per squad member (Grenade) |cooldown = *1.3 seconds |landspeed = 48 |range = 260 |ability = Clear garrisoned structure EMP grenades Call for transport |upgrades = Composite armor Tiberium field suits (ZOCOM only) EMP grenades (GDI/ZOCOM only) }} The Grenadier squad was a GDI infantry squad that appeared in Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. Background Grenadiers wear GDI combat armour with specially modified helmets to shield their head from shrapnel and potential trauma caused by the grenades. They carry grenades in their backpacks, as throwing grenades allow for more precision than using grenade launchers. The grenades themselves have miniature rocket engines embedded within them and minimal AI guidance, allowing them to reach enemies in remote locations with deadly precision. This gives grenadiers the ability to clear garrisoned buildings without destroying the structure itself. Due to the weight of the packs, the grenadiers usually exercise on the battlefield by performing jumping jacks and practice tossing their grenades around. With the advances in technology, the grenades no longer explode if they are not primed for detonation, despite the cowering of their handlers, should they accidentally drop them. Abilities Upgrades In-game The Grenadier squad's main role is to clear garrisons in urban combat situations; a single grenade guided by its AI can enter a building's window and blow its occupants out without severely damaging the garrison. They are excellent anti-personnel troops - they are immune to suppression, allowing them to advance unimpeded by enemy fire, and are capable of wiping out entire squads of basic infantry with a single barrage of grenades. However grenadiers are ineffective against moving targets, as their grenades take 1–2 seconds to reach the enemy's position. This makes grenadiers unsuited for fighting anything less than garrisoned buildings, structures and slower moving vehicles and infantry. Grenadier squads are also notorious for friendly fire, as the splash damage of their grenades can damage and kill fellow GDI soldiers. Grenadiers are excellent within vehicles such as Guardian APCs, Behemoths and Hammerheads. With Hammerheads they can simply do a fly by of garrisoned structures, and the grenadiers will do the work in wiping out all infantry in their line of sight. Grenadiers work well within a heavy harvester, as the grenades are lethal to infantry and can do very well against most vehicles. When upgraded with EMP grenades, they can perform a role similar role to the Enlightened and Awakened for vehicle harassment. Assessment Pros *Somewhat inexpensive and combines excellently in vehicles like Guardian APCs, Hammerheads, or Steel Talon Mobile Repair Transports, Behemoths, and Heavy Harvesters. *Most effective as support for infantry already locked in combat and unable to retreat from the enemy. *Attacks clear garrisoned structures. Deadly against entrenched infantry and light vehicles, even some tanks. *In Kane's Wrath, EMP Grenade upgrade immediately powers down all enemy vehicles and structures in the radius. Highly effective counters to T3 and epic units with this upgrade, and competitive with the Raider Buggy. *Resistant to suppression. Beats a Black Hand squad in a 1v1. Cons *Inaccurate, especially against moving targets in a 1v1. Grenades have a slow travel time compared to other projectiles, which may cost a grenadier squad their lives when clearing a building. *Requires support (such as the M121 Guardian APC) as it is defenseless against air units and Vulnerable to Shadow Teams and Commandos. *May cause friendly fire. *The only unit in the GDI arsenal that can clear garrisons; Nod and Scrin have two each (including a standalone vehicle). Quotes Created *''Somebody call for some blasting?'' *''Grenadier squad all ready!'' Select *''Grenadier squad!'' *''They're not ready for us!'' *''Grenades ready?'' *''How's your throwing arm?'' *''Alright guys!'' *''Whaddaya say?'' Moving *''Watch your step now!'' *''We're on it!'' *''Headin' over!'' *''Right on!'' *''Go, go!'' *''You bet!'' Garrisoning Structure *''We'll take it!'' *''Quick, that building!'' *''Easy.'' *''We'll just walk on in.'' Attacking *''Watch this!'' *''Heave!'' *''Pull your pins!'' *''Let's give it to 'em!'' *''Grenades!'' *''Throw it!'' *''Heck yeah!'' Clearing Garrisoned Structure *''Flush 'em out!'' *''They're in there!'' *''This'll get rid of 'em!'' *''They won't be coming back out!'' *''Grab the plunger, we're flushing 'em out!'' Move to Attack *''Ready with those pins?'' *''Those guys!'' *''We can take 'em!'' *''This is the fun part!'' *''Get into throwing range!'' *''Ahh, heck yeah!'' In combat *''Throw a strike!'' *''Take 'em out!'' *''Right down mainstream!'' *''Yeah!'' *''Give it your all!'' *''Take a look at this!'' *''Here, catch!'' Retreating *''Oh man, let's go!'' *''Clear out!'' When suppressed *''We're pinned down!'' *''Down!'' *''Watch out!'' Names in other languages * Dutch - Grenadierspeloton ("Grenadier platoon") Trivia *Interestingly, the arc of the grenades thrown by the squad or when fired by a MARV will be coloured according to that chosen before the match in the base game and expansion. In the Tiberium Wars campaign this makes it orange, for example. Gallery TW Grenadier Squad Firing.jpg|Firing Comp GRENADIER Idle.jpg|An idle grenadier squad upgraded with Composite Armour CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art.png|Concept art CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art 1.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art 2.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art 3.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art 4.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art 5.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art 6.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art 8.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art 9.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art KW_ZOCOM_Grenadier_Squad_Upgrade_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art of ZOCOM Tiberium field suit upgrade by Todd Kale KW_ZOCOM_Grenadier_Squad_Upgrade_Render.jpg|Render of ZOCOM Tiberium field suit upgrade threegrenadiers.png|Three fully upgraded grenadiers (Left to right: GDI, Steel Talons, ZOCOM) Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Grenadier_Squad%27s_quotes|Grenadier squad quotes Idle Animations •A grenadier does jumping jacks. •A grenadier plays with his grenade, then drops it, covers himself in fear, looks at the grenade, picks it up, and checks to make sure nobody saw. •A grenadier throws the grenade behind his back and catches it with his other hand. •A grenadier spins his arm in a circle and then imitates throwing 2 grenades after 3 spins. de:Grenadiertrupp Category:Tiberium Wars infantry Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Arsenal